Five things Alexander and Hephaestion hate
by toobeauty
Summary: The king reflects about some things and so does his General ...
1. What Alexander hates

Drabble: Five Things Alexander hates about Hephaestion.

PAIRING: Alexander & Hephaestion.

RATING: PG.

DISCLAMER: I don't know the people involved, they belong to History and to themselves but I wouldn't mind sharing my life with Phai *sighs*

WARNING: None, just hints of m/m relationship.

NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love!

PHAI'S FEET: his General has sexy feet, strong ankles and slender toes. He frequently gets some blisters after long walks and he always goes to Alexander to get some of that magic cream that cures them.

He is also very naughty with his feet, sometimes he starts caressing his lover's calf with one of them, climbing along his leg, tickling the back part of his knee, crawling up his inner thigh to finally rub and caress his groin.

**So why does Alexander hate Phai's feet? Because they are the ones that take his lover far from him.**

PHAI'S BLOOD: Phai's blood is very red and thick; it flows, through his veins, along his entire body. It is the one which provokes that sensual blushing in his manly cheeks, it is the liquid that makes his "desire" stand out for his King to notice; it is the red lace that keeps that frame joined and working.

**So why does Alexander hate Phai's blood? Because when this precious liquid runs out his lover's body, Alexander is afraid that his life is running away too.**

PHAI'S EYES: Everybody knows that his eyes are made with two blue waves Poseidon gifted Aphrodite, but only Alexander knows how his eyes change according to his mood, from crystal blue to deep violet.

Hephaestion can speak with his eyes and Alexander always looks at them, searching for their reassurance.

**So why does Alexander hate Phai's eyes? Because when Hephaestion casts them down, Alexander's world is bright less and he feels lonely.**

PHAI'S SKIN: the brunette General has a very nice skin, always tanned but never reddish; it glows as gold when a lawyer of perspiration covers it and makes him look as a god; it is warm and soft to touch, especially when Alexander is the one caressing it with his fingertips or running his tongue along it.

**So why does Alexander hate Phai's skin? Because when Hephaestion is ill, it turns extremely cold, it looks like white marble and Alexander cannot feel life in it. **

PHAI'S HANDS: Hephaestion has slender and big hands; his fingers are long and strong but they can be gentle at the same time. His hands are never quiet, they are always in movement while he speaks, creating or designing something or just touching because Hephaestion is a person who needs feeling everything with his hands.

**So why does Alexander hate Phai's hands? Because when Hephaestion is away, Alexander misses them too much, not only because of the lack of caresses but also because they are the ones that soothe his soul.**


	2. What Hephaestion hates For Delos13

Drabble: Five Things Hephaestion hates about Alexander.

PAIRING: Alexander & Hephaestion.

RATING: PG.

DISCLAMER: I don't know the people involved, they belong to History and to themselves but I wouldn't mind sharing my life with Phai *sighs*

WARNING: None, just hints of m/m relationship.

NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love!

This is for RIAKI who suggested me the body parts!!!

ALEXANDER'S UPWARD LOOKING GAZE: the King does it frequently and according to Hephaestion he is like a deer listening to the wind, he says he doesn't do it anymore but Hephaestion teases him and he does it over and over again.

Why does Hephaestion hate Alexander's gaze? Because if Alexander stops doing it, it will mean that he has lost his last hint of humanity and become that god that everybody believes he is.

ALEXANDER'S NOSE: it is a funny feature in his face, it is long and it seems to have no end, it falls straight from his bottom forehead to its tip, which is always rosy and burnt because he always forgets to wear a straw hat on sunny days.

Why does Hephaestion hate Alexander's nose? Because since Alexander broke it, he can't breathe properly and he snores, waking up Hephaestion several times during the night.

ALEXANDER'S MEMBER: it is not a lie to say that this part of his anatomy can't let any human being down; it has quite an enjoyable measure and it is a constant provider of pleasure, especially for Hephaestion, who is the one who enjoys it the most.

Why does Hephaestion hate Alexander's member? Because sometimes, it is not very loyal and looks for other bodies to bury itself in and that makes Hephaestion feel loveless.

ALEXANDER'S VOICE: the King has a beautiful voice, when it is in a commanding tone, it can be listened up to long distances; his voice encourages his Army before every battle making them feel unbeatable and it also comforts the injured and fallen after them.

Why does Hephaestion hate Alexander's voice? Because when Hephaestion doesn't listen to his voice, it means that Alexander is very ill and he hasn't looked after himself or that he is so lost in his thoughts that he can't voice them up, making Hephaestion feel worried and forgotten.

ALEXANDER'S HAIR: Alexander has a golden mane which crowns his majestic head; it looks like a waterfall of gold, reaching his shoulders.

His companions make fun of his hair telling him he is vain as a woman with it; but Alexander doesn't care because it is Hephaestion who combs it every night after their last bath together.

Why does Hephaestion hate Alexander's hair? Because if the myth comes true, Alexander will cut it as Achilles did to mourn his beloved Patroclus.


End file.
